


Ashes, ashes

by bluebells



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Five Acts, Kissing, Lust spells, M/M, Rutting, Unusual turn ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid stumbles across the result of Tyler's spell gone wrong and tries to convince his friends to take it to a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes, ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



> Written for emerald embers under the Five Acts challenge (unusual turn ons, kissing, lust spells / sex pollen / in heat).

Reid pulls up to a dark mansion, so he doesn't expect anyone to be home when he kicks the front door shut behind him. 

He stops, sniffing the air. What's burning?

A soft whimper pierces the dark, and he whirls, blinking in surprise.

"Whoa."

Pogue hovers in the threshold to the living room: between him and the wooden frame, Tyler is crushed, molten and pliant. He clings to the bare, muscled arms winding around him to bury in his hair as Pogue's mouth moves against his. Reid catches a glimpse of Pogue's tongue, and Tyler groans, melting with a shiver as his head is tilted back. They still have all their clothes on as Pogue thrusts between Tyler's thighs and kisses like he's dying.

Their bags lie strewn at their feet. Reid almost trips over Pogue's leather jacket on the rug. 

"Guys," Reid clears his throat. Caleb was always on his case about showing manners. Reid had been doing good and he's pretty sure he has the high ground when he's not the one tongue-fucking his boyfriend in the hallway.

Pogue and Tyler must be ignoring him (he didn't make the quietest entry): Pogue rolls his hips, Tyler grunts like he's been punched and, in the next second, Reid hears zippers being undone as Pogue's hands dip between them. Right in front of their audience.

"Hey." Reid rolls his eyes. He lets his bag swing to smack Pogue's hip on the stroll past. "Get a fucking room."

Fingers catch in his sleeve. Tyler's eyes are unfocused and pleading when Reid looks back.

"Could use a hand," Tyler says. He sounds short of breath.

Reid looks between his best friend's swollen, reddened lips and their coven's second in command. Pogue turns from a messy kiss smeared against Tyler's cheek. The smirk in his gaze is lazy and smug. Reid almost rolls his eyes again.

"Are you high?" he asks Pogue. He catches another whiff of the thick, earthy scent on the air and it hits him. "Oh yeah. You get off on burning wood. Summer camp was awkward enough, man. No, thanks."

"Reid--" Tyler weakly tries again, but Pogue's mouth latches at the juncture of his jaw and neck with a low hum of pleasure.

Reid treats his friends with droll impatience. "Have fun, but guys - Caleb won't be so cool about you rutting on the memory of his parents."

"It's not just the smoke." Tyler's voice hushes with embarrassment and he picks at the shoulder of Pogue's vest.

Pogue's snicker muffles in Tyler's neck with a warm smile veiling the line of hunger and fondness. Reid almost gags and spits on them.

"He hit me with something," Pogue says.

"I said I was sorry!" Tyler groans, exasperated. "It was an accident. Caleb is looking for the counter-spell right now."

So, that's where Caleb was. Wait.

Reid frowns. "You hit him with a what?"

Heavy footfalls echo on the wooden panels, and then Caleb rounds the dark corner from the kitchen. He's still wearing his leather jacket. He looks distracted and hurried, studying something in his hands.

"Okay, I got the ash--"

Reid cocks a skeptical eyebrow. "The hell?" What did he plan to do with that?

Caleb stops in surprise. "Reid. Uh...." They both glance to their friends when Tyler yelps, Pogue lifting him to wrap his legs around his waist and crushing him back against the doorframe with a grunt that forces the air from Tyler's lungs. 

Reid shakes his head. "Tyler, you cast a fucking lust spell? How does someone do that by mistake?"

But Tyler's mouth is too preoccupied to answer. He's going to feel so abused by the time Pogue is done with him. Reid tries to feel sorry for him. He does try, but it's too nice not being the one in trouble for a change. Also, Tyler moans so fucking pretty, and Reid's enjoying the way Pogue just arranges him the way he wants.

Caleb steals a guilty sideways glance at Reid, shoulders hunching. He clenches the ash in his fists. "You might not want to watch this."

Tyler cries out as Pogue grinds into him with hands under his thighs. Warmth curls low in Reid's stomach when Pogue's hips begin to piston, muscles flexing to keep Tyler pinned. Pogue growls, it sounds visceral and starving. Tyler's back arches, thrusting down, and Pogue moulds against him from hip to collar. Caleb and Reid watch, speechless, as the other warlocks gasp and clamber, finding their rhythm. Pogue's head falls to Tyler's bared shoulder with eyes shut tight. They've lost him.

Reid wonders why Caleb is still standing there, unmoving, up to his wrists in that stupid ash. He wants to know what it's for. "I wouldn't mind so much."


End file.
